


Sneak Peek: Rumors

by Sokta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Coming Soon - Freeform, Rumors, Sneak Peek, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokta/pseuds/Sokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sitting in class, dreading the moment that awful sound will echo in the hall ways. For others, it means escape. But for him, it meens pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Peek: Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> He guys, this is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack. Everyone tells me I am good at roleplay, and that I should take a shot at writng a story. So here we go.
> 
> P.S. This is just a sneak peek, which you could probably tell by the title.
> 
> *UPDATE* I finished the first chapter, here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1190520

John slowly fiddled at his desk, watching the clock above the teachers white board. He knew that he should probably be listening to her, but at the moment all he was hearing was a pointless mumble. As the clock grew closer to the bell, John began to be filled with fear. Then there it was, the bell echoed through the school as everyone began to pack up their bags ready to depart to their next class. For most of the students in this class, it was an escape from the dreaded English teacher; Ms. Meenah Peixes. But for John, it was the worst part of his day. 

As he walked out of the classroom, and down to his locker; he noticed something. There was a crowd of people standing around his locker, chuckling with pure mockery. Then when they noticed John was standing behind them, they laughed more and scattered. He walked slowly to see what the reason for the gathering was, but he couldn’t bring himself to look. As he finally worked the courage to look at his locker, a tear escaped his eye when he saw why they gathered. “Kill yourself you faggot!” was plastered on to the locker, with a bleach coupon next to it. He opened his locker and took out a sponge, then wet it in the nearby water fountain. He then scrubbed the twisted words away, as tears poured out his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, this is only a fraction of the story. I plan on getting th actual first chapter out within the next week. It will be under a new work, and I don't know if it will be the same name. But once it is out, I will be sure to link it in this story's summary. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
